Why Ask Why?
by Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet
Summary: Why ask why? Was there a reason to question it? My first try at a smut. Yaoi. Sessh!Uke Nara!Seme AU


**Author's Note:**

I had this idea floating around my head for a while. I didn't know what to do with it and it was certainly getting in the way of me thinking up new material for the stories I already have up, so I decided to share with you guys. I thinking of leaving it as a one-shot because I love how it ends right here, but I might expand it if everyone likes it enough.

My first attempt at a smut. I'm not sure how to word the warning because only in some regions of the world is this considered sex with a minor. Let's just say our young hero is young and his lover to be is 5 years his senior. Or just ignore the numbers entirely.

**White Haired Male & Dark Haired Male** are a mouthful. They are now Snowy and Ravenette[or dark male].

**Warnings: **Well…it's a smut? And Sesshoumaru is kinda ooc.

**Why Ask Why?**

He was playing a dangerous game; he knew. He was only 16 but his lover a good 5 years and some months older. He knew the man was dangerous; his father told him, his mother told him, his uncle told him, his aunt told him, and even his younger brother.

Did that stop him?

No.

He felt he was sheltered his entire life. He wasn't able to fully enjoy life without someone from his family getting involved. It was either his brother playing spy for his father or his uncle playing spy for his mom.

He wasn't allowed to smoke (for obvious reasons), nor was he allowed to drink (for even more obvious reasons). He wasn't allowed the same privileges others his age were allowed. He had a curfew of 7 and a bedtime of 8. He had to be awake by 5 in the morning for daily home studies until he was shipped off for another day at his _prestigious private school. _He was expected to get nothing lower than an A, he was expected to be on his very best behavior, to be courteous to those of a higher authority, to be courteous to those of a older age, to look down upon those lesser than him; the common folk.

He was taunt to stay away and out of trouble. To keep himself out of dangerous situations, to not associate himself with people of a lower standard of living then himself.

Did he listen?

No.

This man stood for everything his family hated…and he loved it.

The man was his family's fears personified. They warned him against the man, but he didn't listen. Sometimes he wonders if he should have listened.

…

..

.

"I'm going on out, father," the male was sitting at his desk in his study. He stopped what he was doing to look up at his son.

"With whom?"

"…a friend…" The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours which only ended up being a couple of minutes before his father broke the silence by uttering his name:

"Sesshoumaru," he started but said nothing farther. Sesshoumaru's stomach churned, his chest tightened, his breathe became faint – how was his father going to answer? Was he going to tell him no? "Be home by 8," golden eyes narrowed at him.

The snowy male sighed, seemingly letting out all his stress and apprehension in that one satisfying breath. But did his father just say 8? Why an hour later.

"Why an hour later?" He asked against his better judgment. He should have just taken it as it was and get going – but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why ask why?" his father responded with a raised eyebrow.

…

..

.

Now he stood here in front of the door to his boyfriend's house. He hadn't lied to his father. He was going out with a friend. That friend happened to be a man who he loved more than just a friend. Reaching his hand out, he knocked on the door with slight hesitation before stepping back and staring down at the ground. He wasn't a person prone to nervousness but his father and this man brought these feelings out. He was more confident in his abilities outside of a relationship, relationships were foreign territory to him. He didn't know what to expect and how to deal with any outcome that may occur.

This is why he loved Naraku, his boyfriend. The man understood that. He took things slow for him, which he found rather endearing.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru looked up to see his shirtless, dark haired lover smiling at him.

"I'm glad you could make it," He spoke softly.

"I have to be home by 8," Sesshoumaru mumbled. Naraku frowned and suddenly looked up at something, Sesshoumaru guessed it was the wall clock by the door which was confirmed by his next words:

"It's 5 now…so we have 3 hours," Naraku turned to look back at him. "One more than usual…is your father in a good mood today?"

"I believe so," Sesshoumaru said as Naraku stepped aside to allow him to enter the house. "He hasn't lectured me at all today…I even got up later than usual for studies and he didn't mention it once; I'm glad."

"I'm glad that you're glad," Naraku said as he sat down on the couch. Sesshoumaru suspected the man had been there all day today. It was his lover's day off, the one day he always invited Sesshoumaru over to his house. They usually spent it watching movies together or spending the evening out and about in town (however they had to remain careful and discreet for Sesshoumaru's father's eyes seemed to be everywhere at once).

The two sat in silence watching a romance movie Naraku had been previously watching before Sesshoumaru's arrival. Naraku had his arm slung over the back of the couch while Sesshomaru sat nervously on the other side of the couch.

"You're so far away," Naraku said, looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let out a startled breath at the suddenness of Naraku's voice piercing the still silence.

"I-I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru mumbled. Naraku patted the space next to him and Sesshoumaru obeyed the silent request and scooted closer to him. Naraku wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"You're so tense. What are you thinking about?" Naraku asked as he nuzzled against the top of Sesshoumaru's head.

"It's nothing," Sesshoumaru said with a shuddering sigh.

"Look at me." The Ravenette commanded quietly, shutting down the TV.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his apprehension, then slowly did as he was asked.

"Relax…" Naraku murmured when their eyes met. It was a single word, and yet it said so much. Naraku reached up and gently teased his hand across the younger's cheek, trailing the touch down to his neck then back up to across his lips, until he stopped to cup a flushed cheek. He allowed his thumb to continue to stroke the flushed flesh in a circular motion.

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed as he surrendered to the caress. His breath became heavy with want as Naraku's touch went from the soft caressing of his face to dipping below his collar to trail enticingly along the Snowy male's neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru knew how inappropriate his rising urges were but he just couldn't stop himself. Whenever he and Naraku were alone together…these feelings just wouldn't go away. And these same such feelings always led to the same outcome…

Naraku, with his free hand, tugged Sesshoumaru's hip upwards, making the younger shift atop his lap. He grinned for a moment before he leaned down to press his lips gently to Sesshomaru before pulling away. Sesshoumaru understood the silent request and looked down at the dark male's pants. He swallowed thickly – no matter how many times they had done this, he could never shake the nerves away.

It may have something to do with the fact he was a virgin when they first started and Naraku had already been experienced, given the age difference. Sesshoumaru scooted back slightly from being pressed against his boyfriend's naked stomach, reaching down and unzipping the man's pants. He then searched out the erection he knew would be waiting for him. As soon as Sesshoumaru's palm pressed against the ravenette's straining erection, he cupped it nervously through the fabric with a short glance upwards at Naraku. Naraku smiled at him again and nodded. The snowy male nervously and painstakingly (in Naraku's opinion) worked on the obstructing zipper then pulled the hard shaft free. After a moment of hesitation, he began stroking up then down Naraku's thick length with both his hands, a small part of him (though he'd deny it up and down) wishing he was brave enough to taste it.

As pale, slightly feminine fingers slowly swirled around his cock, Naraku inhaled sharply and spread his thighs, a soft groan escaping his lips. Though he always meant to take things slowly with the younger, it never had ended up that way. The way the boy's naivety and innocence showed through whenever they got started – the idea of pacing was completely lost to the ravenette's ever growing desire. Naraku wanted Sesshoumaru naked, he wanted him screaming… and he wanted it now … the older man hurriedly untied his boyfriend's drawstrings and roughly shoved the Snowy male's sweatpants and boxers to his thighs, kneading his ass hungrily before spreading the pale cheeks apart and offering full view of Sesshoumaru's winking bud to the world.

Sesshoumaru gasped at the rough treatment but didn't stop his ministrations on the older man's cock. Naraku licked his own lips slowly as his middle finger began stroking Sesshoumaru's pucker in slow maddening circles, pushing down every so often without breaching the tight space.

"Mmm …" He hummed lowly into the Snowy male's ear as his finger continued to move, "You have the sexiest, tightest little hole I've ever had the pleasure to set eyes on…"

Sesshoumaru shivered in both arousal and embarrassment, letting out a moan that combined the two. The somewhat strangled sound only urged Naraku's explicit commentary on, and the ravenette's dark, sultry voice quickly filled the Snowy male's ears, causing his lust to rise.

"So tight, so pink…pure perfection." He husked thickly. "Every time I see it, I can't help but want to devour you," Naraku smirked as the flush in the teen's cheeks spread to his neck. "Mark you as mine with my seed…make sure no one else has you but me," He whispered into a flushed ear.

He pulled back to nip at Sesshoumaru's pout, denying the Snowy male a proper kiss until Sesshoumaru gave a whimper of frustration, looked up at Naraku with pleading eyes, causing the male to give in with a dark chuckle. He crashed their lips together. The passionate clash sent a shiver running through both of them, and Sesshoumaru's fingers clutched even tighter around Naraku's member.

Kami only knew how much Sesshoumaru loved the way Naraku kissed him. The dark man knew just how to use his tongue… the kisses they shared always caused Sesshoumaru to turn to mush. As their tongues tangled and lips crushed and kneaded desperately against each other, Sesshoumaru pressed himself into Naraku's chest. His hand motion becoming more bold in their up and down motion, wetting his hand with Naraku's precum.

"I want … I … Naraku …" Sesshoumaru panted, then whimpered helplessly, as the words were ripped from his thought when Naraku's finger suddenly breached his tight cavern, then quickly retreated. "Please…" was all he managed to utter, staring up at Naraku pleadingly.

Naraku's groaned as he swallowed Sesshoumaru's low moans and whimpers with demanding onslaught of kisses. The Ravenette didn't bother trying to decipher the pleading words that vibrated so desperately against his mouth, because he could already sense what Sesshoumaru wanted. As Naraku's roughened palms clutched the younger teen's supple ass, he could hear Sesshoumaru's body speaking clearly, and its message (as clear as day was day and night was night) was sending all the blood in the Ravenette's veins rushing right to his throbbing cock.

Naraku reached up and tugged Sesshoumaru's head back, abruptly ending their kiss only to start biting and sucking down the snowy male's neck. Even given how innocent the male was, he always responded the most to rough treatment, something Naraku found incredibly sexy.

Naraku, while distracting his smaller lover with the kiss, reach over to the table near the couch to the two objects he had lying in wait just for this such occasion. Sesshoumaru barely heard the soft whir of something turning on before a cool blunt end was pressing against his winking orifice. The buzzing tip traced the dimpled bud intently, causing it to wink and squeeze … before the stimulation was suddenly joined by cold slickness sliding down the crevice between Sesshoumaru's cheeks. The snowy male was unprepared as a vibrating object suddenly and slowly forced its way an inch deep inside his tight sphincter.

"Nggaaah!" Sesshoumaru gasped loudly, eyes widening in surprise. "Wh-what-"

It was pointed at the end, thicker than three of Naraku's fingers and yet smooth enough that the plastic shaft had slid inside him with barely any resistance. This ease of entry however, didn't change the fact that Sesshoumaru's orifice was being so abruptly stretched. Nor did it take away the tiny tingle of discomfort intermingled with this new sort of pleasure.

When Naraku pushed the buzzing toy a bit deeper, Sesshoumaru's hand stopped stroking his lover's cock and he jolted in surprise, unable to quiet a loud moan. The feel of steady vibration against his inner walls was completely foreign, it was the first time the Snowy male had experienced a vibrator. He couldn't even say the word without his face making a tomato look paler in comparison.

"N-N-Nara-ku!" Sesshoumaru whispered in protest.

"Did I say you could stop?" Naraku purred darkly.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the threat in the older man's deep voice and resumed stroking his boyfriend's arousal with a moan. This time pressing his cheek against the Ravenette's neck and widening his straddle over Naraku's lap as his entrance was stretched even wider around the vibrating toy.

"Mmm, are you enjoying yourself?" Naraku asked huskly, licking the shell of Sesshoumaru's ear and adding another notch of vibration to the invading instrument. This caused Sesshoumaru to cry out.

"AH … d-deeper." The Snowy male begged, letting go of Naraku's erection again and clutching at his shoulders instead. Naraku chuckled darkly.

He then shoved the vibrator deeper, earning a broken whimper that made his own cock twitch. Sesshoumaru could sense the buzzing nearing a spot inside him that caused his erection to jump in anticipation and spit a string of precum onto Naraku's stomach. Just before the spot could be reached; however, Naraku pulled the vibrator back and held the buzzing toy still, caressing the Snowy male's hip teasingly. Sesshoumaru whined at the lack of motion.

"More …" He begged.

"Hmm, if you want more … do it yourself." Naraku drawled.

Understanding the command, Sesshoumaru took a breath and tentatively pushed back on the toy. He immediately earned a groan of approval. The Snowy male pushed back further and suddenly cried out in pleasure as the vibrator finally hit against his prostate.

"Mmmm …" Naraku murmured lustfully, "Delicious …"

Sesshoumaru moaned again as the Ravenette's thumb grazed across his wet cockhead, spreading the his precum all around the mushroomed tip in a circular motion. The Snowy male began rolling his hips, rocking back onto the vibrator as his head lolled to the side. The sounds escaping his parted lips grew in pitch the closer he got to his climax. The sexy sounds were evoked every time Naraku's hand teased along Sesshoumaru's shaft with each forward thrust, then again when the vibrator massaged his prostate with each backward pull.

"N-Naraku…" Sesshoumaru panted. "Cum…cumming…Please…" Naraku kicked the vibration up to its maximum setting, held the teen's hips still and pressed the vibrator up against his prostate. The ravenette was rewarded with the loudest moan that left the boy that evening.

"Cum for me,"

Sesshoumaru tensed up and felt a gate crash open as his climax washed over him. He clutched Naraku shoulders tightly as wave after wave of pleasure shot out of him, turning his whole body from stone to mush in a matter of seconds. After he came, spewing his seed all over Naraku and his chest and stomach, he slumped over, nearly falling backwards off Naraku if the dark male didn't pull him into him.

Naraku chuckled. "Don't relax just yet, lovely, we're far from done," Naraku cooed. Sesshoumaru gave a weak groan as he was suddenly jolted up into a higher altitude as Naraku had stood and carried him towards the back of the house, their destination the older man's bedroom. Naraku laid Sesshoumaru down on his back, stroking the boy back to hardness.

"Ngg….Naraku~" Sesshoumaru whined as Naraku's large hand worked over his sensitive member. Naraku stripped him fully then bent him over into the pillows doggy style and curving over his back. Naraku bit along his boyfriend's neck, careful not to leave any marks that would cause his father to question him, all the while he slowly stroked his own straining erection, first angling the rigid length snugly against Sesshoumaru's waiting hole before he then yanked the Snowy male's hips firmly into the curve of his lap. Without further warning or hesitation, Naraku was fucking Sesshoumaru, hard and deep. The Snowy male muffled a loud shout against his own palm as Naraku's thick cock invaded his tight walls.

"Mmm … How's about we see how many times I can make you cum," Naraku growled through pleasured groans, pounding savagely into the tight space wrapped so pleasurably around his straining member. Each deliberate thrust slammed up against Sesshoumaru's prostate without mercy.

"Hahh!" Sesshoumaru writhed in pleasure, clawing at the sheets beneath them as indescribable rapture shot through his body, leaving a trail of fire that he knew only Naraku could extinguish.

"Narakuuuu…" Sesshoumaru gasped loudly, desperately biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming again. "P-please!"

"Please what." Naraku panted in between harsh slams as Sesshoumaru's body squeezed tighter around his aching member. Sesshomaru, surprised at how fast he was approaching his end, tried to convey the feeling to Naraku, though somewhat failing to use words in his pleasure induced haze,

"Please wait … I'm going to-to- HA! N-No-No more. I can't …. Naraku!" Sesshoumaru pled frantically, panicking when the feelings became overwhelming. "I can't hold-~"

"Didn't I just tell you I'm going to see how many times I can make you cum?" The older male husked.

After those words were uttered, Naraku grabbed either side of Sesshoumaru's waist and raised one knee, with his other still on the ground. The new position gave the Ravenette the control needed to speed his deep thrusts, bouncing the Snowy male's slender frame with each rapid push. Almost immediately Sesshoumaru's control slipped, burying his face into the pillows to muffle a flood of loud cries as his body trembled and twitched. The Snowy male honestly thought he might die when one mind-numbing orgasm suddenly became two shattering ones, as Naraku continued to pound relentlessly into his twitching orifice.

"Hnnnn…Gaaaaahhh!" Sesshoumaru shuddered in bliss, evicting a high pitched sob as thick, creamy streamers of his seed made a mess beneath him.

Unable to withstand the Snowy male's double climax, Naraku went rigid with a low groan, his nails digging into Sesshoumaru's pale skin as he fell into nirvana.

"Shit… The Ravenette rasped, his own hot release flooding the Snowy male's clutching walls beyond its capacity. That which could not fit, slowly drippled down, even with Naraku still deeply impaling the teen, to slowly run down a pale thigh. Naraku groaned as he pulled out, releasing a flood gate of cum that gushed out of the snowy male's still trembling hole.

Naraku chuckled softly as he watched Sesshoumaru, still trapped in the clutches of the aftermath of his climax, continued to twitch, shudder, and make gasping garbled sounds. The dark male laid down on the soiled sheets and pulled his younger lover to lay ontop of him. He rubbed his back in soothing circles as the teen's trembles slowly subsided.

"I-I hate it when yo-you do that," Sesshoumaru gasped finally. Naraku smirked.

"Hmmm…" He kissed the teen's temple.

"I love you," He let slip out to the surprise of both him and his older lover. All the time they had been together and even made love, they never once exchanged _I love yous_. Mostly because Naraku didn't believe he could find love and Sesshoumaru because he wasn't sure if the older male was in love with him like he was. Sesshoumaru's heart nearly punched a hole in his chest, it was beating so fast. He hadn't meant to let it slip out.

After a long grueling moment of silence, Naraku finally broke the silence with a simple word.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru bit his lip. "Why ask why?" he responded back. Naraku didn't answer with words. He tilted Sesshoumaru's face to face him and pressed a short sweet kiss on his lips before letting him go. The two sat there in silence. After a long while, Naraku felt the teen's breathing evening out, signaling he had fallen asleep. He looked at his bedside clock. They had 30 more minutes together.

"Why ask why?" Naraku spoke lowly to himself. He looked down at the peaceful teen. "Why is someone as pure as you in love with something as tainted as I…?"

_"Why not?"_


End file.
